Watermelon and Summer Sun
by Lovely Romi Del Rey
Summary: A little peek into the life of Luna Scamander one summer afternoon. What could be better than watermelon on a hot day shared between mother and son?


**Jazzie's Notes:** Hello, all! This little one-shot was written for **Clever** **Ink** **Slinger's** Crayola Colour Creations Challenge on HPFC. This was pretty easy and relaxing to write, I got the color **Wild Watermelon** and had to write something with a character enjoying watermelon in the summer heat. This kind of challenge was something I needed to unwind, I hope you all enjoy.

**Character(s):** Luna Scamander (née Lovegood), Rolf Scamander, Lorcan Scamander and Lysander Scamander.

* * *

Luna sighed loudly from her position sprawled out on the back porch steps of her temporary home in just a tank top and shorts. The sounds of childish laughter and screams echoed from inside the small cabin along with the sounds of her husband's roars. It seemed that Rolf was pretending to be a dragon and chasing the twins around. The sun peeking back out from behind the clouds warmed her skin and caught her attention.

It was so hot today, it wasn't so bad when a good breeze caught her sticky, heated skin or if one where in the shade. Luna was only partially saved and covered by sitting on the porch steps. She'd been so bored ever since she'd gotten injured in the pursuit of a confirming a new magical creature so she sat outside. She'd fallen and had twisted her ankle pretty badly and on top of that she'd fallen on a bed of strange flowers that she just so happened to be allergic to.

It had all been a pretty dramatic affair when Rolf had finally caught up to her and subsequently rushed her off to St. Mungos for immediate treatment. Luna had been too fascinated with the hives and redness rushing over her the skin of her bare legs and arms to do anything but stare. It had only been when her throat threatened to close that she became a little more than alarmed. Rolf - he had a near panic attack at the sight of it all.

The twins had practically been inconsolable when they'd learned their mother had a 'boo-boo' as Rolf had called it when he went to pick them up from Ginny's. They had thrown themselves at her as soon as she was in reach, each on either side of her neck – nuzzling into her and whimpering softly before dropping off into an exhausted sleep after crying for an hour straight. The hours after that were extremely stressful with the young parents attempting to explain to the children that no their mother wasn't dying.

The thirty-two year old started when something cold dripped onto her shoulder and rolled down her arm. Luna shivered, tipping her head back she saw Lorcan standing over her with a big piece of seedless watermelon in his small hands, his cheeks bulging in an attempt to gobble up as much as his little mouth could house.

Luna laughed, "Slow down, my love." she said pulling him to sit down on the top step beside her and poking his belly. "Wouldn't want you to get a tummy ache, hm?"

Lorcan blinked owlishly, still chubby cheeked, and nodded cutely.

"Swallow what's in your mouth, Lor-darling, before you choke." she instructed amusedly, brushing her fingers over the four-year-old's cheeks.

Lorcan looked down at the fruit in his hands and gave a comically big gulp then thrust the fruit out – Luna only just managed to pull back so she didn't end up with fruit up her nose.

"Mummy want fwuit?" he asked cutely and Luna cooed – her heart melting. The twins were at that stage where they loved to share everything including food.

This meant that Luna, more so than Rolf, ended up with soggy food mashed on the side of her face and chin from her concerned children trying to feed her like a frail bird. It was sweet, it really was but she swore her skin was becoming dry from the record amount of times she had to wash it free of graham crackers and apple sauce.

The blonde looked at the offered fruit then into the light grey eyes that reflected her own and her resistance crumbled. She leaned over and bit into the fruit, the juicy sweetness exploded over her tongue and Luna almost let loose an inappropriate noise just then. She only just managed to check herself.

"Thank you, sweetie." she said, pulling Lorcan into her lap and kissing his face while brushing a hand through his dark hair. He giggled in her arms, squirming around to get comfortable and pushed the fruit back to his mother's lips.

"Mummy, eat." he said cutely, eyes wide and full of childlike innocence.

Luna was a goner, there was no way she could refuse a child with a look like that; let alone her own child with the same piercing eyes as her. And that is how the pair spent the rest of the summer afternoon, the last two of their small family joining in later. They all stayed on that pack porch enjoying cool watermelon until just after the sun set; content in the company of each other.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
